The great OC
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: What happens when you die in your sleep and wake up in the Naruto world as your video game character from unlimited ninja.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kameron Bryant or at least was but we will get to that later. It was just a normal day for me. I went to school came home did homework, ate, and went to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of forest trees and the sound of bird chirps. I opened my eyes to see the top of trees. "That's cool." I said out loud. (Wait for it. Wait for it.) "da heck!" I yelled. My eyes opened wide.

I jumped a little higher than I thought I could. Let's just say if my house was in this area I would be saying I can see my house from here. But that's the case I'm not in my house. When I fell I landed on both feet and both hands on the ground. (Like when a ninja lands on the ground) I stood up.

"That's so cool I knew I had ninja in my blood!" I yelled excited. I then covered my mouth with my hand. I was in a unknown forest with unknown things. (Yeah, probably a good idea not to be so loud) I uncovered my pale white knuckled gloved hands from my mou-… Wait! What! Pale! I looked at my hands to that I was wearing knuckle gloves and my fingers where pale.

I saw that I was wearing something blue. Then I remembered. I ran over to the lake I woke up next to. (That I somehow didn't remember) I looked at my reflection and this is what I saw. ( wiki/Genjutsu_User) I look like the character off unlimited ninja from .

I was black! (No offense to white people I just don't like the fact that my race was changed without my consent. Well I was mixed but you get the point.) I'm freaking out. Wait I'm a ninja! "WooHooo!" I jumped for joy but it was still was a little higher than I wanted to be.

I landed back on the ground. "I got to stop doing this" I muttered to myself. "Hello young one." a voice said behind me. I turned around and pulled out a kunai and got in a stance. Wait! Where did I learn this I mean you don't just pull out a kunai get in a perfect stance on the first try. (well if you can do that kudos)

And I just noticed I had a pouch filled with ninja tools in by back pocket. I saw a woman. She had grey skin and soulless black eyes. (Think of a female death…. Don't look it up either)

"Who are you?" I asked. Well it's a no brainer she's grey wearing a hood and has a scythe. Of course its death well… female death you get the point. "You may call me shinigami." The woman said.

"Where am I?" I asked. "You are in a world full of shinobi." Shinigami said. "Cool." (I would just like to say I'm crazy. Once you explain the situation I might be cool with it.) "You know why I'm here?" I asked hopefully. " I want you to be one of my shinobi." She answered.

"Okay, well if this is the Naruto Universe then we're going to need a village to live in filled with people or um er…. Occupants." I said. "Well then you are my first shinobi then.' She said with a smile.

"The village will be here we are in between the country of fire and the country of wind." She walked or well in her case floated over to me. "I will be your Saisho no Shi no Kage." She said. "I want you to visit the village of hidden leaves and… test their strength if you know what I mean. Be sure to make it look like an accident young one." She continued.

"Wait hold up you want me to fight Konoha shinobi. By myself!" I said scared. "Do not be afraid young one." She said in a calming tone. "I will send others to help you. And they already know the situation." She said. "But I don't know how to fight." I said. I really don't want to fight Konoha.

"Just fight like your character in the game. I will give you 30 minutes to figure out your new abilities and then I will send you on your way." Then she disappeared. "Well" I said to myself. "Better get started."

**Author: Well first chapter is out I have like 14 chapters already written out so don't worry about updates. I will send a chapter out every week. One chapter should be up by every Sunday.**

**Review this chapter please tell me what you think…. Or naw.**

Written By: Kameron Bryant


	2. Training Chapter

In my 30 min work out I did the basics first tree jumping, water walking, and weapon throwing. I also tried another special attacks from the game. I got in position and focused I felt the energy. I slammed my hands to the ground.

There was an explosion. I looked up to see a huge fire ball. I just did grand fire ball! I was excited. But how do I switch special abilities. I thought to myself.

I then thought of my favorite attack. Eclipse Damage. I slammed my hand on the ground thinking of the attack. And I looked up to see a tree in pieces.

I then tried the other attacks I unlocked on the game. It seemed I was just about finished. Now to think of perfect combos. I thought to myself

**Author: Well that's the short chapter. This is just to be a training chapter. **

**Tsunade: Well-**

**Author: You're not even in the chapter so shut up. You'll only be introduced in like chapter twenty something**


	3. Chapter 2 (Technically)

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or unlimited ninja if I did my OCs would be in the show.**

After I got familiar with my abilities I started to think of combos. At first I was worrying about my chakra reserve, but then I remembered I upgrade my power and added chakra jade on the game so I should be fine. I was in the middle of shooting a fireball at a tree then immediately use rockfist.

I suddenly heard a whisp and turned around to see Shinigami behind me. " I see your training has gone well young one." she said. I don't know why but there is something about her voice that I like. Her voice is feminine yet strong and….. Motherly?

"Umm.. Y-yeah it went well." I stuttered. I really like her voice I mean its-. I continued to rant about her voice in my head. And I failed to notice that she left and that two more people have arrived.

One waved his hand in my face. "Umm hello dude?" I snapped out of my dazed and was confused. "Huh what happened? Who are you?" I asked still confused.

"Umm Shinigami said to read this after you get done ranting about how beautiful her voice is." he said. I looked up to realize who he is.

He is a ninjutsu user from the game.  wiki/Class_-_Ninjutsu_(M) "Names Uchiha Deathstreak by the way." he said holding out his hand.

I shook it and replied. "Why did you say your clan name first?" I asked. "Because Shinigami said too. Its how they say their names here." He said.

"Oh yeah forgot naruto is japanese." I said nodding. "Nerds." I heard a mutter from the second one. I saw she was the female taijutsu user from the game.  wiki/Class_-_Taijutsu_(F)

"And what is your name?" I asked holding out my hand. " Senju Tali." she said and walked past me. I frowned at the rude gesture.

"Shes kinda rude and mean….. Towards men." Deathstreak said hesitantly. I was angry and scared at the same time. I was always scared of sexist women. One day I just heard the were out there. Then that night I had a nightmare and I was surrounded by them…. I couldn't do anything. Next thing I know I woke up screaming. I never told anyone. (This is not a real fear for me it is just my OC's fear.)

"Wait shes sexist?" I asked in a hushed voice. Deathstreak nodded. "Anyway hand me that letter she wrote." I said. He handed me a piece of paper.

It said: _Dear CrazedDeath_

_I am flattered that you like my voice but you must pay more attention. Any way onto more important matters. I want you to go north east to the village hidden in the leaves and do what I asked earlier. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you I'm deranking you all to genin. You are going to be their team leader. The others already know. _

_Love _

_Shinigami_

I sighed and looked t my new team. I had no experience in leadership. But I was good at strategy games I guess I'm the more active shikamaru then. "Well ya'll ready to go?" I asked

I received a yes and a grunt from a certain someone not saying names here. ( Cough, Cough Tali, Cough.) "Well lets go east then." I said pulling out a compass I didn't know I had.

Before I can point out a direction Tali was already going east. Deathstreak looked at me and shrugged. He followed right after her. I sighed and followed them. This is going a long week.

**Author: Well guys thats chapter 2 I would like to say thank you for giving my fanfic a chance for all those that had been reading this.**

**Deathstreak: You all might also be asking why isn't Deathstreak the main character?**

**Author well the answer to that viewers is…. I don't really know.**

**Tali: Really? Idiots (she then walks out of the room)**

**CrazedDeath: She is so the Sasuke of the group**

**Deathstreak: Yep**

**Author: Anyway I have a question for you guys. Should I rate the story higher because there is going to be blood and killing in later chapters? Plz answer the question and review. Ciya**


	4. PLEASE READ

**Author: Umm guys well I only had 2 reviews and that was me on 2 different computers…..**

**Tali: Really on 2 different computers?**

**Author: under 2 different names**

**Tali:…**

**Author: Anyway I just want you to review you can just put cool or something. I know I see your views and everything but I don't know if you like it. So plz review. Just put cool or something. You don't even have to have an account. **

**Deathstreak: you just came here to say that…. Really?**

**Author: Don't judge me. Anyway If it is hard to remember to check out updates you can put your email in the review and I will send you an email telling you every week. You don't have to tho so yeah. This is totally not an update. I will probally update by Thursday or Friday on the 25 of April**


	5. Calm before the storm

We've been walking for a while with nothing to talk about. Deathstreak informed me that we can't talk about specific details about our past with anyone. So we were walking and I was thinking to myself. I realized we were walking for 2 days straight nonstop without food or drink. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Umm guys we've been walking for 2 days….. straight." I said. Deathstreak and Tali stopped and stared at me. "I think we are going off of cartoon logic." Deathstreak said. "Cartoon logic?" Tali said confused.

"Cartoon logic is basically is cartoon physics which is a jocular system of laws of physics that supersedes the normal laws, used in animation for humorous effect. Normal physical laws are referential, but cartoon physics are preferential." I told her. She just stared at me. "I quote from google." I deadpanned.

"You quoted all that from google?" Deathstreak asked. "Again cartoon logic, and no I would not be able to quote that in the real world. What do you guys think I am a nerd?" I said. "Yes." Tali blankly said. I sighed.

I pulled an explosive tag out of my pouch and placed it on my forehead. **BOOM!** It exploded. When the dust cleared my face was covered in black soot. Their reactions were different. Deathstreak laughed and Tali just stared at me like I had 2 heads.

I then cut myself on my thumb. (No I am not an emo. I'm just making a point.) It then bulged red and a band aid suddenly was on it. "See this would not happen in the real world. Also I'm getting a nagging feeling telling me to dramatically cry and suck my thumb." I said.

Again they stared at me. "Let's go were wasting day light now that I am aware that we can walk without getting tired I want to try to sleep." I said. "Hey let's try tree jumping!" Deathstreak said enthusiastically. "Okay" I replied.

I jumped to a tree branch then another one, then another one. Soon I was jumping branch to branch at a fast pace. I glanced behind me to see the other two tree jumping right behind me. "Let's go team!" I yelled out.

Time skip no jutsu

We were walking again because Tali got tired. ( I mean she is a taijutsu user how does a genjutsu user out runs a taijutsu user it makes no sense.) Then I felt something. It felt like something more power ful was hiding in the shadows. Then after a few seconds of thinking it hit me. I was sensing chakra!

"Triangle formation back to back!" I barked. Then we were back to back. "Wha…" "shhh." I said interrupting Tali. Then we saw shadows moving. In front of me were three familiar Jounin. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kunrei. "Oh, snap." I muttered to myself.

**Author: well sorry it took so long maybe if you review I'll write more faster *Hint Hint* But for really I'm sorry I got mixed up in studying for finals.**

**Deathstreak: Hi everybody!**

**Author: Umm….. Why are saying hi**

**Deathstreak: So people can see me talking in bold font**

**Author: They can't really see you.**

**Deathstreak: Shut up**

**Author: Before I forget I did get a review from ****Elemental1000**** Shout out to him…. Or her. I don't really know. Anyway see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did…. I'll be rich and wouldn't be making this.

Me, Streak and Tali stood there shocked. "Umm guys huddle up." I said. Them looked at me like I was crazy. I nodded my head behind me. Streak complied but it took Tali a while to respond.

"Umm if you guys can wait for a moment." I said to the three jounin in front of me. They looked confused. I just walked to my group and whispered "Streak fight Kunreai, Tali you have asuma. Got it. GO! I jumped and turned and threw a kunai.

**Author: well I had to make it short won't update for a while**

**Tali: gives me more time to do my hair.**

**Streak: well the fic is on cartoon logic so you can't really do your hair.**

**Tali: shut up!**

**Author: lets not fight now I can erase you.**

**Tali and Streak: Yes master.**


End file.
